Smiling Lips
by Senshi-no-shinjou
Summary: L4d Zombie Yaoi


"What the hell, who gets a Nintendo fixed now a days…" Aldous mumbled as he ran a hand through his hair, his screw driver finding itself wedged in the wooden work bench near his bed. He hadn't left his room in a day now, since it was the Christmas season, work seems to have piled up more and more. Tapping his long claws he looked around his room, there were boxes scattered on the floor and his bed was a mess. "This is gonna be longer than I thought…"

The young man sighed as fell onto the messy pile of blankets, mumbling to himself. Though he was pulled from his thoughts by a loud knock on the door, and it being swiftly opened without waiting for a reply from him. "Oh it's you…" Aldous sighed, burying his face into his pillows.

"Well that wasn't the most cheerful response either," A familiar voice said as he approached and sat on the corner of the bed.

"What do you want Ryder?" Aldous groaned as he rolled over onto his back and stared at the Hybrid. One could say they where a could couple together, considering that Ryder always worked and Aldous, like to shut himself in and play video games. They had a ying and yang thing going on.

The man ran a hand on his facial tumor and ran his tongue seductively across his cheek."I'm worried, you don't seem to be handling the holiday stress well…"

Aldous shot up, and away from Ryder's tongue, biting his lip as he looked away, staring at the hamster cage that sat across the room. "I am fine…"

"That doesn't mean your invincible you know," The man's smile was more sympathetic, as if he hung up his jacket on a random pile of boxes.

"What do you know! You don't have a business, every year you'd probably screw some chick and bail, with that stupid smile on your face," Aldous lashed out, and winced when he saw Ryder's smile twitch. His heart dropped into his stomach, and eventually he held his head in his hands in the typical witch fashion, sighing to himself, "Man I'm starting fights for no reason now…"

Ryder just sighed, with the smile still on his face as he reached out and pulled the Witch close to him. Aldous didn't want to fight back and instead just buried his face in his shirt, taking in the scent that was becoming so familiar. Slowly, he felt his chin be tilt up, and soon he was staring into Ryder's eye, his smile still gracing his lips. He didn't know what to do when he felt Ryder's familiar smile be pressed against his lips.

It was kind and gentle, and reassuring, and the male witch could feel himself shake as he fell deeper into the other blonde's arms. "W-w-what the hell is this?" He grumbled as he finally took a breath.

"What you didn't enjoy it?" Ryder smirked as Aldous sat there dazed.

"W-what…" Aldous muttered absent mindely, and Ryder's smile grew bigger, this time, pushing Aldous down onto the bed as his lips met his again. "Nyah Ryder…" But the smoker/jockey paid him no heed as he began to grind his hips against Aldous's, his long tongue tracing the lines of his lips. "L-Ryder…"

Slowly the man trailed his mouth away from Aldous's, beginning to attack his skin greedily and Aldous's eyes quickly darted for his door. "Ryder stop, Customers are right down stairs…"

Ryder just groaned as he playfully chewed on Aldous's ear and whispered, "No, they're not, the store seems to be mysteriously closed at the moment…"

Aldous's eyes widened and he tried to push Ryder off, but failed, "Y-you were planning this weren't you, you pervert!" Aldous growled and tried to suppress the groans rising in his throat as Ryder continued to grind against him.

"Well, you wouldn't stop working, it was no fun…" Ryder said matter-of-factly, as his hand slithered down Aldous's body and began to tug at the buttons on his pants. Flicking his tongue against his ear, he quickly began to discard Aldous's clothes, tossing them onto the messy floor, until Aldous was just lying there in his boxers. "You have an impressive body for someone who plays video games all day…"

Aldous just blushed and averted his face. "Ryder-Oh god…" he grunted as he felt Ryder start to fondle him, his movements rapid and teasingly as he handled his manhood. Soon the witch couldn't keep his grunts down and Ryder felt it necessary to silence him. He put a hand towards Aldous's mouth, trailing his tongue along his neck, as he placed his other hand slipped past the elastic band of his boxers. Aldous let out a muffle cry, as Ryder's warm, hand began to slowly stroke him up and down.

"Hey, Aldous, do you know what a Blowjob is?" Ryder asked casually lifting his hand a way from Aldous's mouth.

The young man was bright red as he began to stutter,"What kind of question is that?" The young gym teacher just smirked, as he tugged the elastic waist band down, revealing Aldous's member standing attention. "Don't stare you creeper…"

Laughing Ryder through his hands up in the air, "Alright I won't stare at it!" He shrugged a bit, and then slid his body down so, his mouth was hovering slightly over Aldous's second head. Slowly, he flicked his tongue, teasing the poor lad, as he trailed his finger around the most sensitive areas.

"R-Ryder, stop being an ass!" Aldous cried, and the older man shook his head.

"Not until you ask nicely…" The Hybrid stated matter-o-factly, and Aldous glared at him in response.

"Ryder!"

"Say it!"

"P-Please Ryder…" Aldous groaned and the man liked the length of his shaft once, and then shook his head.

"Not good enough!" The man said, running a cold finger down his happy trail, making the man shiver.

"C'mon Ryder-" Aldous whimpered, placing a hand on his face to hide the erotic expression he was wearing.

"Nope, not until you say the magic words…" Ryder said, continuing to tease and torture the poor man. Finally after not being able to take it anymore, Aldous swallowed his pride and stuttered:

"P-Please s-s-suck my d-d-dick Ryder…" His face was bright red and his breaths short and light. Obviously he had said the magic words, for Ryder bobbed down and took him completely in his mouth, sucking and tasting every inch of him.

Aldous panted and groaned as he bucked into Ryder's mouth, his mind going blank from the intense pleasure he was feeling. Soon, the game store owner reached his peak, spilling himself into Ryder's mouth. "I'm sorry-" He began to mutter, but was intercepted by Ryder's smiling lips attaching to his again, this time spilling his own seed into his mouth. Closing his eyes Aldous swallowed the bitter substance, and submitted to Ryder's tongue's search to assure that none was left.

When he could breathe again, he felt himself be flipped over to his stomach, and listened to the unzipping of pants behind him. Slowly he could feel Ryder's warm body be pressed against him, and he eagerly grabbed the sheets underneath him. "Fuck…already?"

Ryder shrugged as he positioned himself at Aldous's back entrance, "Yup…"

"Will you be gentle?" The younger man whispered, and he felt a soft kiss be placed upon his lower back.

"As gentle as I can…" Ryder grunted and slowly he began to slip himself in. Aldous let out a cry of pain, as his body tried to get used to the sensation of Ryder being inside him, but he was gripping the sheets so hard that his knuckles began to turn had been a while since someone was in in, and Ryder didn't really wait for Aldous to become accustomed to it, and started to pump into him.

Ryder's moans began to mingle with the Aldous's, and soon the whole store was filled with a mixture of pleasure filled cries and the occasionally banging of the head board against the wall. Aldous gasped when he felt Ryder's hand reach around, to help Aldous's once again stimulated man hood, and he groaned when he felt a warm sensation fill his body.

"D-Did you just cum in me?" Aldous gasped, and bit his lip as he felt his second climax begin. Ryder flipped him over unto his stomach, as he straddled the man, and kissed him on the lip.

"I did…" the one eyed hyrbid said, adjusting his legs so they touched Aldous's hot skin.

Aldous looked away embarrassed, his hands resting on Ryder's broad shoulders. "Y-y-you're an asshole you know that…" Ryder just continued to smile at him, and the wichh turned to face him again. "A really big asshole…" With that Aldous wrapped his arms around Ryder's neck and daringly placed a kissed on his smiling lips.


End file.
